Guess what? Hogwarts has a band!
by fred weasley watcher
Summary: Hogwarts have a BAND! Well they will once the Slytherins and the Gryffindors can play nicely with each other. I mean, really! Is it that hard to be nice to each other? Anywayz... Fred and George are at the core of things so I wonder what's gonna happen... i sure don't know


"Harry James Potter! How _dare_ you be so irresponsible? How _dare_ you leave me alone in the forbidden forest with a herd of angry centaurs around me _when I have no wand_? You call yourself a boyfriend? More like an ex-boyfriend!" The fiery mess of Ginny yelled across the common room to me.

She quickly turned her head around the room.

"Dean! You're my new boyfriend, right?" She commanded more than asked.

"Um…." Dean quickly looked in my direction to see me shaking my head furiously. "Why don't we talk later, ok, babe? I mean, I would love to be your boyfriend but I want you to, um, confirm it later?" Blushed Dean, who was trying to be a good mate but also trying to not release Ginny's horrible and traumatizing wrath upon himself.

"Gin, maybe we should have a nice loooooong chat with him, eh?" Came the unexpected, cocky voices of Fred Weasley.

The matching faces of Fred and George Weasley sauntered into the Gryffindor common room without any warning at all. 'What are you doing here's and 'hey twins' sprouted instantly throughout the room.

Ginny threw herself at her brothers who immediately enveloped her into a tight, love filled, hug of brotherly compassion and affection.

"Um….. I don't think that that chat will be necessary, actually. I'm sure Harry will be quite happy to make sure it never happens again without any help as soon as I give him a couple of jobs to do that he _will_ complete. Well, that's if he doesn't want me to not only give back Ginny's wand, but also call Bill and Charlie and we can _all _have a nice little….. meeting with Harry." Came from my supposed 'mate'. He turned his head away from his twin older brothers and looked towards me. "Won't you mate?"

I casted a quick thought to Bill and Charlie. I didn't know much about them but I'm pretty sure they could be just as intimidating as Fred, George and Ron when they heard I wasn't doing something they liked. Especially when it came to Ginny.

I'd been trying to win them over since I first asked her out. Ron was the easiest to convince of my good will but only because of the fact that I had been friends with him since we started Hogwarts and seeing as we're in our sixth year it was a pretty long time. Fred and George on the other hand I'm still trying to convince. I really don't think that they'll ever be alright with the fact that I'm with her. Which I guess is a good thing but… I mean, she isn't a little kid anymore. Her punch definitely says that, trust me. Plus I haven't done _anything_ wrong, ever. And before you go accusing me that leaving Ginny in the forest with a mob of angry centaurs circling her while she was wandless was a bad thing and that I deserve a good beating out of all five of her brothers (Percy doesn't count. He probably couldn't punch if his life depended on it) just hear me out.

Earlier that day Ginny had asked me whether or not I thought she was strong and independent and whether or not I thought she would be able to defend herself in a fight. Kinda like when she went into the ministry of magic with me and the rest of the close DA members that accompanied us. So…. I went into the forest and asked a couple of centaurs to act all angry and to circle her and to intimidate her a _little bit_ and to put up a ok fight with her and stuff. But _not_ to hurt her. I didn't know she was wandless, by the way. I thought I would do this because I really did believe that she was strong, independent, and was capable of looking after herself. So… really….. it isn't my fault. I thought she had her wand AND she was the one that asked me a question she knew the answer to!

"Nah. I say we do both." George said.

"Um, actually I say we go with neither of them." I said.

Fred and George both laughed.

"Yeah….. right… sure Harry." Fred was able to wheeze out.

"Come on. You're coming with us." George said while he and his twin al but picked me up and threw me from the common room and up to my bedroom.

"Ah, Ron. I think we can handle this." Fred said with a too-serious face. Fred was never serious. What's going on?

"But… but I wanna scare him too!" Ron _literally_ whined out.

"Awwww, poor Ronniekins wants to help." Fred said to George. "Well, if you look at it this way Ron, you are here ALL THE TIME to look after our dear baby sister whereas George and I aren't. Maybe you should give us the pleasure this time." Fred said to Ron.

"But….. but…." Ron's sentence trailed off.

"Excuse me! This is me and my boyfriend you lot are so rudely talking about! Don't I get a say in the matter?" Ginny all but screamed.

"I thought he was your ex?" Ron said with a slight frown on his face.

"Are you THAT thick Ronald? I was exaggerating! God! Go and get your brain unclogged will you?" Ginny replied.

"Well, _sorry_!" Ron mumbled.

"And no you don't. We're your older brothers and when it comes to boys we're you're biggest oppressors and dictators. Discussion over!" Fred and George both said in unison.

They both walked into my room and closed the door. They came over and stood in front of me. They both had extremely serious faces on and we're the impression of the scariest aurors in the world and nothing like the red headed tricksters they were.

And then they started laughing.

"Hah! Got ya!" George yelled.

"Ok seriously, now. Harry. We aren't going to pound the hell out of you if you do something for us. Something very, very special and you should be very, very privileged to do. Especially as it's for us."

"We, um,… need you to create a Gryffindor…. band."

"A Gryffindor muggle band."

"With the new muggle songs."

Fred and George said.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Just thought I would post this as a birthday present to Harry and the Queen herself!

Just thougth i would ask. Is anyone up for the challenge of making the pic for this story. I cant make it. I'm terrible. I would bring shame, actually. But... i'm lookig for someone you would make it good and who would have fun doing it! If you're interested just message me.


End file.
